It is sometimes desirable to provide a syringe with a container holding a liquid product whereby the syringe can be used in dispensing the liquid product in a controlled and measured fashion. However, syringes typically cannot be packaged conveniently with the container holding the liquid product, leading to more difficult, costly or inconvenient configurations for combining a syringe with a liquid product container.
Accordingly, there is a need for syringe and container assemblies that can address one or more such limitations.